She will be loved
by TarotTerra
Summary: When the Group is asked to Protect a Teenager, now Mother due to Demon Rape, Abe Can't help But think She will be loved. ONESHOT.


She Will Be Loved.

An Abe/OC One shot (I think)

Well, I just Wrote a Hellboy/OC One shot Called My Heart Bond, and I go to thinking, Abe Needs more Love. So Here it is. An Abraham Sapien/OC Story.

AUGH! I officially Hate my keyboard! The Space Bar is Squeaking when I hit in the Certain way…. TT-TT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person POV

Hellboy and Abraham Sapien where walking Briskly down the halls of the BPRD, egger to return to their room after Returning from a Month Long Trip to India to fight an Elephant-like Demon. They had just stopped outside the Study and where about to part ways, when Agent John T. Meyers Can Running down the Hall.

"Guys! Wait up guys!" He yelled as he Jogged towards the Pair.

"what is it Boy scout?" Hellboy asked, looking none to happy about the Agents Appearance.

"Newest Mission" The Agent said simply.

"uh-hu. No way…not now! We just got back!" Hellboy yelled crossing his arms across his chest in a 'not gonna happen' Gesture.

"Red, Calm down! This Case is Super Easy and you don't even have to go anywhere" John thought for a moment before adding "At least for now"

Abe Blinked. "What is the Mission?"

John sighed and began to Explain. "About a Year Ago, a Young Half Demon Girl was Raped by a Full blooded Demon. Well it Turns out that he got her Pregnant and when he found out, he found her again, telling her that he would be back for his Son. It turns out that he wanted an heir to his under ground, Gang Empire thing." The Agent said while talking with his hands Slightly. "Well, The Girl Gave Birth to the Baby, but…there was one Problem."

"The Child was Female" Abe finished Picking up on the agents Thoughts.

"Correct" John said, brushing his Bangs out of his Face. "Now the Demon is after them both, he's tried to Kill both Mother and Child at least Three Times from what the Half Demon is Telling us. She came to us two after you left, begging for Protection from him"

"Where is this Chick?" Hellboy asked.

"In the Room we've Given her…Come on, you guys had better Meet her, your Mission is to Protect her and the Baby after all"

The Two Followed John as he lead them down a Few halls.

"So, what do you know about this Lady?"

"Umm Her Name is Harper… She Named the Baby Jessie and…That's all I really know." John mumbled.

"Great Job there Boy Scout" Muttered the red Demon under his Breath.

"Hey! I've been Really Busy Lately!" John defended himself before they Stopped at a Metal Door. "This is her Room"

The Three Stood outside it for a Few moments before John sighed and leaned forward to knock on the Door. Three firm Knocks, and he leaned away, waiting for the lady inside the open the Door.

At took a While but the Door Creaked open a small crack and a tiny voice called out from behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"Agent John T. Meyers, Agent Hellboy and Agent Abraham Sapien. We where assigned to your Case Miss Harper, we'd like to talk to you about it" John said sounding Extremely Professional.

The Door opened a little more, making room for them to slip inside the Room.

In side the Room it was dimly Lit, the Lights on low. But From what they Could see, the walls where a light Blue and the Furniture was Grey. The Room was about the Size of Hellboys only much more Organized and put together. The Room also had more Walls to it, Privacy Bedrooms and Such. At was just like a Two Bedroom Apartment. With the Living area that they where standing in now, A Walk in Kitchen with a Bar like Half Wall separating it from the Living Room. Then a Small Hall with Three Doors. One for a Bathroom and the Others for Bedrooms, one for Harper and the other for Jessie.

The Door Closed Behind them and They Turned around to face the lady under their protection.

"You? You're Just a Kid!" Hellboy Cried pointing at the Lady.

"I'm Eighteen" Replied Harper frowning slightly.

Abe Froze in place as he looked at the Girl in front of him. Copper Coloured Hair that spilled over her Shoulders and Rested on her Firm looking Chest, a Few strands of her Long Bangs Falling in front of her Light Green eyes with Flecks of Grey that looked around at the Group. She was Rather Short. Only about 5'6 at the most. She Wore ripped up Jeans with Black Sharpie Marks all over them. For a Shirt he had a plain Black Long sleeved Shirt, with a Blue Tee-shirt over top of it. The Tee-shirt Had a Picture of Grumpy Bear from the Care bears on it, looking Angry and underneath the Picture it Said, 'Grumpy'. She looked almost Completely Human, except for her Ears. Her Ears where Long, At least Three Inches away from her head, Shaped like a Cows, Only they where furless, and The Same pale tone a Skin she had. They also had Multiple Piercing that Shone under the Dim light of the room. The Weight of the Piercings had Caused the Top of her ears to Flip over, folding them, making them look slightly smaller.

"Hello Miss Harper, I am Abraham Sapien, though everyone Calls me Abe, or Blue." He Said Extending a Hand for the Girl to Shake. The Girl took a Few Steps Forward And spoke once more, with a Voice that was soft though there was a Constant undertone of Sadness.

"Harper Jenkins. I don't really have a Nickname, though some have called me Jinkies." She mumbled as she Shook the Fishman's Hand lightly.

"Jinkies?" Hellboy asked Scrunching up his Face.

"From Scooby Doo." The Girl Replied.

"Ah…right. well, I'm Hellboy, But most call me Red."

"I wonder how you got that Nickname." Harper Mumbled sarcastically.

John just gave a Short little laugh before holding out a hand for the Girl to shake. "Agent John T. Meyers."

The Girl shook his hand as well. "what? You don't have a Nickname?"

"umm well-"

"I call him Boy scout." Hellboy cut off the Agent with a Grin.

The Girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing else about it. "What do you need to know?"

"Could you tell us about the Demon who's been trying to kill you And the baby?" John Asked.

"oh, You mean my Own Personal Satan? Sure, His name is Vulcan, or at lest that's what he calls himself. Uhh…Big Guy, Tall, Like Eight Feet At least. He's got Big Muscles. Umm…Black Hair. Brown Eyes. And he's Covered in Scars, Like…their Everywhere. He Can also Turn his Right hand into a Machine Gun. He looks like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast." Harper Said crossing her Arms across her chest, unintentionally pushing her Breasts up.

John nodded and wrote it down on a bit of paper. "…Gun Hand…okay. Got it." He Smiled before slipping the Paper in his Pocket.

"Is that all you need?" Harper asked shifting her Weight from one foot to another.

Hellboy look at John and Shrugged, but Abe spoke up. "If It's not too much trouble, Could we See the Child?"

Harper blinked a little in shock, but nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get her…" She replied before walking past the Three men, hips swaying naturally as she went.

The Agents stood in the room, feeling rather uncomfortable as they waited for the young Woman to return with her Child.

A Few Moments later Harper Returned with a Small child in her Arms. From what they Could See, the Baby had bright Red Hair, like Hellboy's Skin. She was Wearing bright Green Feet-y Pyjamas with little Yellow Cartoon Bugs all over it. The infant was half asleep, curled against her Mothers Chest, sucking on a light Blue Pacifier. Her Large Brown eyes where half closed, blinking slowly as she struggled to wake up. She had pointed ears, that clearly weren't Human, but at the Same Time, nothing like her Mothers.

"This is Jessie" Harper said softly, as to not bother the baby.

"Cute kid" Hellboy said with a light smile. John nodded in agreement as did Abe.

Harper gave the ghost of a smile. "wait till she starts Cryin'…aint nothing cute about it" she muttered bitterly. It was only then did the Group notice the large Dark Bags under the Girls pretty eyes and the look of utter exhaustion on her face.

"Well. We'd better go" John said, glancing back at the Door. Hellboy nodded and the Tow began to leave, Abe followed, But at a slower Pace. He stopped half way there, and walked back to her. He gently placed a hand on the Childs head and Stroked her soft hair, he looked back up at the Teenage Single Mother and said

"It's a Very Brave Thing you're Doing Miss Harper" Then He Left, Leaving Harper alone to deal with her thoughts by herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe's POV.

It's about Three in the Morning, and I was walking about the halls. I'd been having horrible Nightmares about Princess Nuala. It's been over Two years, but I still can't get her out of my head. Guilt from her Death fills me Deeply.

I was So lost in my Musing, that I almost didn't Notice the Soft Singing that was being Carried down the Halls. Almost. Looking around I try and pin point where it's coming from. After a Few Minutes I follow the Music to the Same Metal door that Hellboy, John and I had Visited about 6 hours ago. Harpers Room.

I went to knock on the Door, but something stopped me. I didn't want the Singing to stop, so instead I tried the door knob, and it's unlocked. Pushing it open silently, I slip inside and Keep to the Shadows. The Singing was defiantly coming from this room. The Room was completely dark aside from the Single beam of Light coming from an open door from down the Hall. Moving forward Silently I catch a Glimpse of Harper, Dressing in Dark Blue Green and Black Flannel Sleeping pants and a long sleeved Grey shirt, moving back and Forth Across a Room with light Green walls. The Walls had a Forest stencil all over them. Inside the room was a large wooden Crib, a clean white Changing table and a Comfortable looking rocking chair, Clearly Jessie's Nursery. Harper was about two verses into the song when Abe Arrived at a point where he could understand the Lyrics Clearly.

"_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_I can only imagine what she's feelingWhen she's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

_And she says take me awaythen take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water"_

She Sang Softly as she waltzed the Box Step around the Tiny little room, Jessie Resting on her shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

"_She wants someone to call her angel_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces_

_And unfamiliar places_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

_And she says take me away_

_then take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

_She just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands_

_Of someone who understands_

_And she says take me away_

_then take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_And she says take me away_

_then take me farther_

_Surround me nowAnd hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water"_

Abe was amazed when he realised that Harper, This young Woman, was singing about herself. He watched in stunned Silence as she placed her sleeping daughter Back in the plush looking crib, and reached down, to, as much as he could assume, to brush hair out of her Face.

"I know you're There, Mr. Sapien" Came a soft voice, that was much colder then the tone she used to sing just a Few moments ago.

"You Sing Beautifully" I commented stepping into the light, knowing I could no longer hide, my position given up.

"Why are you here?" She asked, not looking up from watching her Child Sleep.

"I Heard Singing and I choose to find the Source" I admitted.

"So you just came into my Room uninvited." She said, sounding upset with me.

"I am sorry Miss Harper…I'm not sure what I was thinking" I admitted softly.

"It's Three in the Morning, What are you doing up?"

"I could as you the Same" I retaliated.

"Jessie Woke up with a Messy Diaper, answer my Question Mr. Sapien" Her tone was Sharp and displeased.

"I could not sleep…Nightmares" I admitted Softly. I watched as She nodded softly.

"I understand… Sometimes the Past Can haunt us long after the Fact" She mumbled. "What haunts you?"

"Love." I admitted sadly, my eyes lowering to the soft Crème coloured carpets. "The Woman I loved, Took her Own life, to stop her Brother. They had a Bond, where they felt and Shared Each others Pain. He was about to destroy all human Life and…She killed him, losing her own life in the Process… But what about you? What past haunts your Dreams?"

Harper was Silent for a Few moments before she spoke in a Clear even voice. "The Night Jessie was Conceived." She paused before continuing. "It was Late and I was walking home from work. I wanted to save a few extra Minutes on my walk and Cut through the Park." She stopped to give a bitter Laugh under her breath. "What a Fool… He grabbed me from behind and dragged me off the path. I can still feeling his hands on my neck, squeezing it so tightly." She muttered placing a hand on her long Graceful neck. Tears welling up in her eyes. "It all happened so fast. He…he ripped at my cloths, punching me… Then…then he-" She stopped, choking on her own Tears.

Now, Looking back I'm not sure why I did what I did, but the next thing I know, I'm hugging Harper, my Arms wrapped around her back holding her tightly, her Arms where pinned in front of her, Hands gripping at my shoulders and she sobbed into my chest. I could feel her Pain as she remember what was probably the worst night of her life. I could feel what she felt that Night. Fear, Pain, and Sorrow. What Stuck me as Odd, what that there was no Anger. She wasn't Angry. Just…Sad.

Sometime Later, I'm not sure how long, Harper gently pushed me away. "I'd better get to bed…It's late" She mumbled looked red faced.

I nodded and began leaving her room. She followed me, turning off Jessie's light and half closing her door. I was about half way to her door when she spoke.

"Mr. Sapien."

"Abe." I corrected her. And In the Darkness I could almost see her Face flush.

"Abe, thank you. For just now…and what you said before."

"It's Really no Problem." I said nodding my head before I started heading back to her Door.

"And Abe?" She called out once more.

"Yes?" I asked turning around to face her.

"When Someone you love Dies…as long as you make a place for them in your heart…They never truly leave you…And…at the end of the day, your Hearts a little Bigger" She said with a Soft smile before closing her bedroom door behind her.

I stood in silent shook for a Moment before leaving the room. Her Words spinning around my head as I let them sink in.

I wasn't paying attention, but the next thing I know, I'm back inside my tank.

As I drift off to sleep, I realize that yes. Harper was Right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harpers POV.

After Abe visited me last night, I fell into an uneasy Sleep, tossing and Turning for the Rest of the night. Just as I was about to finally Get some Good sleep, Jessie woke up again around 8:30, Crying her little Lungs out. Groaning I push back my covers and stumble out of my room. I know I must look like Crap, my hair is unwashed and everywhere, I know I must have the Worlds darkest Bags under my eyes and I think I may have a little bit of Drool on my face. Oh yeah… I could win Miss America in an Instant.

Entering Jessie's room, I turn on the lights and Make my way over to her Crib. Inside, She's laying on her Back Wailing like an Banshee. She didn't seem interested in any of her Toys, so I tried placing the Pacifier Back in her Mouth, but she just spat it right back out. I sigh and run my fingers through my Hair. Reaching down I pick her up gently and try to rock her back to sleep. That isn't working either. I groan at the unfairness of it all an walk out to the kitchen. If she get's Breakfast, So should I.

In a matter of Minutes, I've got half my shirt off and she's sucking and Biting on my Chest, as I wait for my pop tarts to well…Pop. When the Toaster Spits them out, I nearly Jump out of my Skin. You see, I'm the Kind of Girl, who can stay up all night watching Horror Movies and Sleep with out a Worry, But I still freak when the Toaster Pops up my food. Placing my Sugary Breakfast on a plate using one hand, the other holding Jessie in place, I walk over to my Couch and turn on the TV, ready to sit back and relax while I eat.

An Animated Kids Movie is Playing, and I watch the Last Twenty Minutes of a Movie about Singing Cats and other Animals trying to get Jobs in Hollywood, and the evil villain was the Creepiest little girl I have ever seen. I wanted to punch her little face in, she was the kind of Girl who Made my life a living hell in high school.

Jessie Finished feeding just as the movie credits start to roll by and Picking up the Blanket off the Couch I place it over my shoulder, then place Jessie on it, so that when I burp her, if she happens to throw up a little, It won't get on my Cloths. A Few pats on her back later I'm greeted with the soft sound of a baby Burp. Pulling her back over my shoulder I use the Corner of the Blanket to whip the corner of her mouth off.

"Come on Jessie, Let's go to the Library" I said standing up from the couch. We Often spent our late Mornings in the Library, Going back to our room to have lunch and then spend the Rest of the day in there. It's become a Routine in my few weeks at the BPRD.

I walk into my room and look around. Blue-grey Walls with a Silver Strip all around the room, at about my shoulder Height. A powder blue carpet covers my floor. I Had a nicely Sized walk in closet with Mirrors on the Doors. My Bed was my Favourite Part of the Room. Large Queen sized Mattress, covered with a Navy Blue thick Comforter and a Thin white under sheet. Grey and White Pillow Cases cover my Four Full soft and Comfortable Pillows. On Either side on the Bed is a light brown, wooden night stand, each having a few Books stacked on them and the on my right hand side with an Electronic Alarm clock, complete with bright Red glowing Numbers.

Moving two of my pillows so that they acted at walls, I placed Jessie in the middle of them and opened my Closet, grabbing cloths for the day. After a Few minutes, I go with my Grey Blue jeans, a long white Sleeved shirt and Dark purple shirt with White Writing all over the Front saying in different Font Sizes and Styles, 'Can't sleep, clowns will eat me.' It's true, Clowns are freaking Creepy! I never could watch that Steven King Movie about the Freaky Monster that Disguises its self as a Clown with really Really Sharp Teeth. Like Jessie's. Jessie's got Really Sharp and Pointed Teeth, like a Sharks. And They Really hurt when she wants me to Feed her. I've already Got scars and she's only 2 months old. Because of her Unique Heritage…She has a unique Diet to go with it. Most Babies Drink Milk from their Moms and it's True that she does actually Drink milk from me, but… She also needs blood. Something I don't really Understand, because, I never Drank blood as a Child and that Bastard Never bite me hard enough to make me bleed. But what ever the reason, I feed her Anyway.

Anyway, I'm all dressed now and My Messy hair, that I don't have time to shower, is up in a loose Bun with random bits sticking out all over the Place. Picking up Jessie and she tried to nibble on her Yellow and Pink feet-y covered Foot. I can't help but chuckle a little, She's so cute.

As I'm Heading up the Door, I grab her Changing kit and tossed it over my shoulder. I place Jessie in her Little black Stroller and leave the room.

Making my Way down the Familiar Halls I quickly find myself at the large Golden doors of the Library. But I notice Something odd, There's Music Coming from inside… It's always been dead Silent in there each time I've visited.

Frowning slightly, I push open the Right door and Slip inside. Looking around it all seemed to be the way it was Yesterday. Only the Books on the pedestals where Different now… What where those books for anyway? Their Facing the water Tank, which Confused me to no end! Who puts a Water Tank in a Library? But I didn't ask any of the Agents about it…they didn't really like talking to me anyway, I've heard them calling me names behind my back.

Other then the books, nothing else seemed out of order, so I don't really think of it. Rolling Jessie's stroller next to the couch I liked to use I go find a Book to read for the day. Picking up a large one about Shakespearian Plays. I move back to the couch, flipping through the Pages as I walk.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?Thou art more lovely and more temperate;Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,And summer's lease hath all too short a date;Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;And every fair from fair sometime declines,By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd;But thy eternal summer shall not fade,Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st" I recited, reading one of my Favourite pieces of Shakespeare work. I was About to Continue, but a Familiar Voice beat me to it.

"Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,...So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,...So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

I Whip around and See Abe Climbing out of the water Tank.

"You like Shakespeare?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"oh Most defiantly." He Replied Quickly. "Though…I didn't take you as the Type to enjoy his work"

"English and Lit. where my Two Favourite Classes in High school" I explained with a sad Smile, Remembering the horrors that where my High school years.

"You went to high school?" He asked sounding genuinely Surprised.

I nodded my head. "Madfield Secondary School. It was a Public school"

"But, what about-?" He asked making a gesture towards my ears.

"Told everyone it was a Birth Defect…" I mumbled.

"and they believed you?"

"For the most part…" I said sitting down on the couch and Abe sat on the couch across from me.

"Fascinating." He commented. "What was High school like?" He asked me, leaning forward.

"Living Hell. Why do you ask?" I said flipping a few pages of the book.

"I've never Been." I snap my head up to look at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "But you're so educated"

"This Library… Professor Broom… And my Frontal Lobe" He said. I've heard of Professor Broom, He's the one who founded this place.

"Frontal Lobe?" I asked Frowning.

"I have a Special Frontal Lobe. I can Read Thoughts. Normally It's just Feelings, Unless I touch someone with my Bare Skin" He said holding up a Clove covered hand. "Also, when I touch things, I can Read their Past. What happened to them before I got there" He gave what might have been a Smile, I can't really tell. "That's why I'm Here…well aside from the fact that I'm blue and Have gills"

I nodded slowly, letting it all sink in. "Must be handy" I Commented.

"sometimes" He tilted his head. "What about you? Do you have anything that makes toy different, aside from your ears?"

I nodded and held my hand out flat over the table. Slowly the Air below my hand started to spin and Whip around, Faster and Faster Till I had a Tiny little Tornado under my hand.

"Amazing" Abe Gasped and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the Compliment.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

"So, you're a wind manipulator…Fascinating" Abe said leaning back a bit.

"There's more" I said pointing at a Glass of Water that someone had left on the Table. I Focus on it and Slowly it begins to Freeze.

"And Ice as well! Magnificent!" He Cried Joyously, Clapping his hands.

I blushed a litter and Smiled Slightly at him, enjoying the Praise rather then the Hatred.

"So, could you tell me about High School?" He asked leaning Forward in Interest.

I paled a little and Cleared my throat. "I'd rather not talk about it…" I said quickly turning my attention to the book in front of me.

I could see Abe out of my Peripheral Vision and he looked disappointed, and I sighed softly before holding out my Hand for him. "but you can see it if you'd like" I said with a Heavy sigh in my voice, though I couldn't help but smile at how Excited he looked. He Pulled off his glove and moved his Webbed hand to meet mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe's Point of View.

The instant our hands meet I lost my mind in her Memory. I watched as if I was there my self, A Third Person, a Bird in the sky, A Camera man told not to interfere with the Scene.

Harper, younger then she is now, obviously in her First Day at school, lost and confused in the halls, being pushed about by the Taller children as she tried to get to class. She made it out of the crowed bit and into a more open area. There where Some Tall Boys, all dressed in fresh Clean cloths with Sports Logo's on them, they noticed Harper and Pointed at her while whispering to each other. Someone Laughed and they all Joined in. The Young Harper tighter her Grip on the Shoulder Strap of her Backpack as the Handsome young men laughed at her. She tried to ignore them and walk past with out a Problem, until the Tallest and the one with the biggest Muscles grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, I want to ask you something" He spoke in what would be a kind tone in any other scenario, but the evil Smirk on his Face ruined the whole thing. When Harper didn't answer him he just continued to speak. "So…Those are some prop for a Play right?" He said pointed to her Ears. Before Harper could even answer, he grabbed onto one of her Ears and Pulled on it hard, so hard infact that he Lifted her tiny body right off the ground. Harper opened her mouth and Cried out in pain. The Boy gasped in shock and dropped her to the ground. Harper fell like a Rag Doll, when she Landed her Backpack slipped over and her Books and Papers went everywhere. "oh GOD!" The Teen cried in horror and Disgusted. "Their Real!" The Rest of his Friends Laughed and just then a Loud Bell Rang out and the Group began to walk away, a Few of them stepping on her Books and Kicking her Papers away from her as she scrambled madly to pick them all back up again.

The Scene Shifted and again I found myself watching from the Sidelines and a slightly older Harper was sitting with her back to the outside of the school wall. She had her bag next to her and a brown paper bag in her lap. She was munching on a Sandwich, minding her own business just then a group of unbelievably Skinny girls with long perfect Hair and too much Make up on their Faces walked around the Corner and spotted her, the Giggled and whispered softly to each other, before they pushed one Girl out of the Circle and pointed at Harper. The Girl made her way over to her, heels clicking on the Cement as she went. "Hi…I'm Megan" The Girl said flipping her Blonde Hair over her shoulder. Harper said nothing, just took another bite of her Sandwich. "If I where you, I'd Pay someone to fix you're Ears… Their Really nasty you know?" Again Harper Said nothing, only Swallowed her Food. "Listen Here you Cow! I'm Trying to help you out!" Megan Screeched. Harper Looked up at her with a blank look on her Face. "I'd Rather be Different, then just the Same as everyone else, you Plastic, Spineless Clone." Her tone was Emotionless and Cold, matching her eyes. Megan Gasped in Anger before Slapping Harper across the Face, Scratching the younger girls face with her long nails. "You'll Never make it in this school, ever! FREAK!" Megan cried before Stomping back to her group of Friends and they all left. Harper sighed softly and went back to eating her lunch, she did nothing to stop the Blood trailing down her face from the three Shallow Scraps on her face.

The Scene Shifted once more and This Time Harper was looking about Sixteen years old. She was walking away from the School, chewing gum and listening to her Ipod with clip on Ear phones that fit her ears well. Behind her, a Group of about Five Boys followed her. They trailed after her till they reached an Alley, Grabbing Harper and Dragging her inside they began to beat her. Punching at her, pulling at her hair and Ripping at her Ears. When Harper Fell to the Ground, they Kicked her, not stopping or giving her a Chance to Protect herself. Slowly they stopped and began to leave, one stayed behind and Spoke in a Gruff tone of Voice. "Same Time Tomorrow Freak" Before he Spat on her, the wad of Spit landing right on her Head, dripping down the side of her face. The Man Laughed Cruelly at her before Running away to catch up with his Buddies.

Another Beating was Taking place, under the School bleachers on the Football field. A Bloodied and beaten looking Harper stumbled into class and the Teacher Glared at her. "you've been Fighting again Miss Jenkins? That's it. I'm calling you Mother" "I don't have a Mother." Harper Responded coldly. The Man glared at her. "Do not Lie to me. Get in your Seat." He Growled before Pointing at an Empty Chair in the Back left corner of the Class room. He Went to a red Phone hanging on the wall. "this is Mr. Wong. Please get my the Number of Harper Jenkins Mother." He was Silent for a Moment. "Her Fathers then" He Snapped before listening to the other End. "Then get me the Number of her Foster Parents!" Again he waited for a Response. "Her Guidance Councillor then!" Silent "What do you Mean she doesn't have anybody?!" By now the Class was Cracking up, laughing and Throwing Bits of paper and the young half Demon in the Back Corner.

Cut to Harper standing in front of the Mirror in the Girls bathroom. A few silent Tears Slid down her Cheeks, before the Bathroom stalls opened up behind her. Three Girls walked out giggling to themselves and they only laughed harder when they saw Harper. "Cow!" One Said Shrilly. "Fat ass!" "Freak!" "Monster!" "Why haven't you Died yet?!" They All laughed and left the Bathroom, leaving Harper Alone by herself. She stared at her Reflection in the Mirror and placed a hand on it, tracing the Reflection of her Features. She paused and Stayed that way for a moment before she growled under her breath and pulled her hand back, Closing her hand into a Fist before Screaming and Slamming her Fist against the Glass, Shattering it to Bits. Blood and Glass Landed in the Sink and Harper breathed Heavily before she began to pull the bits of Glass out of her hand emotionlessly, not showing any pain, as if this wasn't anything new to her.

It's Graduation now. And it's Harpers turn to go up on Stage and accept her Diploma. She looked beautiful in her Graduation gown and Cap, her smooth and slightly waved Hair flowing down her Back freely. She smiled a little bit as she shook hands with the Principal and accepted her Diploma with Grace. She began to walk off the Stage when out of nowhere a ball of Mud Flew and Fit her in the Face, knocking the cap off her head and getting all over her. Every body Laughed, Students, Parents and Staff. Harped inhaled, choking back tears and She ran off, Out of the Gym, out of the School and back to the Small Apartment that the Government had given her. Abe was Forced to watch as she undressed, under the gown was a beautiful Emerald Green silk Gown that clung to her fit and perfect top like Second Skin and hung low around her waist. It looked like she was planning to go to the After Grad. dance. She Pulled the Dress off and walked into her Bathroom in nothing but her Bra and Panties. She turned on her shower and Stripped Naked. Harper breathed Heavily as she opened up the cabinet under the Sink and pulled out an Boom box, plugging it in and pressing Play, a song that Abe had never heard before began to play. Once inside the Shower She began to cry, the Sound muffled by the sound of water hitting the Shower wall and her Body, that sound muffled by the Song that was playing through her Apartment. The young half Demon Cried into her hands, weeping to herself, lost and Alone and the Steaming hot water washed the mud away. The Girl hiccupped and reached up to the Shower Self, pulling down a Razor Blade, not the Kind that one uses for Shaving, ones that only have two uses out of a Scientists lab. Drug abuse and Self mutilation. But before I could see anything else the Memory was Cut short.

I hissed for air and snap open my eyes, to see that Harper had pulled her hand away. She stared at me with blank eyes, though I could see the Hurt in the Back Ground.

"Harper…I can't begin to express how Sorry I-"

"Save it." She said shortly. "It's All over now. I'm Not Going back to School, hell I don't think I'm ever going to return to regular Society again" She said before sitting back and opening the Book about Shakespeare.

"Did you-" I couldn't even begin to finish the Question that the Last Memory had me thinking about. That Razor…Had Harper ever Hurt herself. "The Razor…did you-" I was Cut Short as Harper stood up quickly from her Seat. She placed the Book under her Arm and began to Wheel Jessie's Stroller out of the room.

"I'm Not feeling well Abe. Let's Talk again some other Time" She said before she nearly Ran away. I sighed to myself and Lean against the Couch's back. That Poor Girl… she had to grow up so fast. I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't my Place….Maybe I should go Apologise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harpers POV

I need a Fucking shower.

Placing Jessie back in her Crib, with the baby Monitor on, I go into my bathroom across the hall and undress for a Shower.

The Steaming Hot water Feels Amazing. I can't help but hum to myself as I wash my Hair. I was in the Middle of Shaving my legs when I herd what sounded like Crying over my End of the baby Monitor. Shutting off the water, I walk out of the Shower, and Crack open the Door to Check. Nothing. It's Totally Silent from her Room. I frown a little, Feeling like I was Going Crazy, I go back and Finish the Rest of my Shower.

About half an Hour Later I leave the Shower, Wrapped in a Large towel that goes down to about my Knees. My Hair was Dripping wet and Resting on my Shoulders. Quickly looking in Jessie's Room, it's still Quiet, So I figured that she fell asleep, It is time for her Nap. I go into my Room and Get Dressed in Jeans and A Grey Wife Beater, Pulling a black Thin Strap Top over it. I Towelled my Hair Dry and left my Room, Heading over to the Kitchen.

I open my Fridge and pull out a Bottle of Power Aid. I was Taking a Drink when I looked into my Living Room, Only to Spit it out.

In the Center of my Living Room, was Abraham Sapien, rocking A Sound Asleep Jessie.

"how long have you been here?" I asked him, more Fear in my Voice then I really wanted.

"Not Long…I came to Apologise from my Actions in the Library, when I noticed that you where in the Shower I was about to leave, then Jessie started to Cry so…I Stayed." Abe Explained.

"Oh… Well Thank you…" I mumbled Sipping from my purple Colour Sports Drink once more.

"I now know why you wear long sleeves outside your Room." he Commented. And I nearly chocked on my Drink once more. That's right! Shit! My Tattoos.

All up and Down my Arms, Starting at my Shoulders and Ending at my Wrists, and Dragon Tattoos. One Is Covered in Ice, Deep Blue and Calm. The Other is Surrounded my Wind, whipping Violently and With no Remorse.

"My Dragons tend to call attention towards themselves." I Explained softly.

"As I might Imagine." He Said Simply. "they are Beautiful… Just like yourself"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe's POV

Why did I say that!? I should not have said that! But When Harper blushed, it made it all worth it.

"I think you need your Eyes Checked. There is nothing Beautiful about me" She said Briskly.

"On the Contrary Harper. You Have the most Amazing Green Eyes I have ever Seen. And The Colour of your Hair is Unmatched." I step a little Closer to her, placing a hand under her Jaw bone, lifting her face to meet mine. "Also" I whispered softly "Your Face is Perfect." then, before I can even Stop myself, I close the gap between our Lips. And We Kiss.

Harpers Lips are Soft and Gentle, warm and Inviting and Best of all, Pressed to mine. She Gasped, not Expecting the Contact, and I use that Chance to Slide my Tongue into her Mouth, wrestling with her own.

My Heart Nearly Swelled out of my Chest when she began to Kiss back. The Moment was Perfect and Untouchable, Something I would Always remember till my Dieing day. Just then, Jessie Woke up and began to Cry. Harper Slowly pulled away and laughed uncomfortably Under her Breath.

"I hope that one day, Miss Harper, you would allow me to take you on a Proper Date. We Would not be able to leave to Facility Mind you, but-" I was cut short when She place a Finger to my Lips.

"I would Love to Abe." She smiled So Brightly, The First Full Smile I've ever Seen From her and it warmed me to my Core.

"Thank you. Let's Say… Tomorrow Night? Meet me in the Library at Eight?" I suggested.

"Sounds wonderful" She Said breathlessly.

"Well Then" I bowed a little "I'll see you Then." And Then, I left her Room in Peace, After handing Over Jessie of Course.

I was halfway Down the Hall when the Weight of what just happened hit me, and I jumped up into the Air like a little School Child. "Hurrah!" I shouted Happily Before running back to the Library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy's POV.

I was Walking down the Halls, Drinking a Beer, when I heard Familiar Music Coming from the Library. Walking over and Pushing open the Doors, I see Abe, Dancing about the Room in his Swimming Shorts, Singing along with 'Can't Smile Without you'.

"Blue… Who is it this time?" I asked him with a Smirk on my Face. He nearly Jumped out of his skin for being Caught, but He quickly Recovered.

"Oh! Red! This is Great! She said Yes! She Said Yes! SHE SAID YES!" He Cried before Going back to his Dancing.

"Who said Yes?" I asked Chuckling at him. It was just so Sweet watching the Normally Stoic Abe, Be happy.

"Harper!" He Said Smiling as Much as he could with his Antonym

"Right, Teenage Mom. What did she say yes to?"

"A Date!" He Chirped happily. I raised an Eyebrow, Smirk plastered on my Face.

"Really now?" Abe Nodded Quickly, looking like an Eagar School Boy.

"So Abe, you'd better tell me everything, Over a beer of Course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harpers POV.

Jessie was having Trouble getting to sleep so I was walking about with her in the Stroller. I've heard that most Babies like car Rides when they Can't sleep. I Don't have Accesses to a Car, so The Stroller is Next best thing.

All was Silent, until I heard Music playing through the walls. Frowning to my Self I recognise the Song.

"Barry Manilow?" I mumble under my Breath before Following the music to the Source. The Library?

Pushing open the Door slightly I poke my head inside and See Abe and Hellboy, Sitting on the Stairs in front of the Fireplace, Drinking Beer and Singing along with the Song. I just had to Snort a little under my Breath at the Comicalness of the Song. I closed the Door and continued on my way, Singing along with the Song under my Breath.

"_you know I can't Smile without you,_

_I can't Smile with out you,_

_I can't laugh, And I Can't Sing._

_I'm finding it hard to do anything."_

I wondered the halls for a little bit longer before I stopped in place. That feeling…oh no… It's him! He's here! In the Building! I was About to Run and Press the Alarm button when I felt the Air shift behind me.

"Harper" A Voice whispered into my ear and I tensed up.

"Vulcan" I whispered, with more Fear in my voice then I would have liked to let show. "Why are you here?" I asked, Trembling in my own Skin.

The Hair that flowed over my shoulders was pulled back, exposing the Sensitive skin of my neck. He chuckled and the air hit my neck making me shiver unintentionally.

"I want to try for a son" He whispered in my ear before biting it, causing me to cry out in pain. He only laughed at my Agony.

"NO!!" I shrieked, elbowing him awkwardly in the but, only to hit his rock hard Muscles, So in the end it only hurt my Elbow. He laughed out loud this time, moving his left hand up to hold my neck, squeezing it lightly.

"I'll give you one last Chance to Scream… it'll be amusing to see them try to save you" He said, rubbing the stubble on his Cheek against my neck as he spoke.

"ABRAHAAAMMM!!!" I yelled as loud as I could, waking up Jessie and she began to scream her little lungs out. 'that's my girl' I thought as Vulcan tightened his grip on my neck, stopping me from talking and really stunting my Air supply.

All was Quiet for a Few long moments, before the sound of shouting and footstep came running in our Direction. Abe and Hellboy where the First ones to come around the Corner, and Vulcan tightened his grip even more, lifting my feel off the floor a little. I gave a Squeaking Gasp for breath desperately, tears Prickling in the Corner of my eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe's POV

"ABRAHAAAMMM!!!" Harpers Voice sounded throughout the Bureau Sharply.

Everything seemed to Freeze before Hellboy and I stood up and began to gather all the Agents we could before searching the Halls for Harper.

Rounding the Corner we Saw her. A Large hand was Wrapped completely around her Thin long Neck, lifting her off the ground. Her Tiny hands trying in Vain to pull it off, as She Gasped for Air. Behind her was a Tall handsome Man. Wavy Brown Hair, Chocolate eyes and Tanned Skin, covered in millions of light Scars and Burn marks, both Large and Small. He's jaw was Square and big, covered in Dark stubble. He wore Tattered Brown Pants and a worn Red open chested top. Large brown Leather Boots covered in Equally Large Feet. He also had ridiculous Muscles. Something akin to a Body builders, where it wasn't even attractive anymore, just repulsive.

"Enter the Heroes" He Spoke, his Tone thick and burly, just like the rest of him. "Come to save the Fair Maiden in distress." He chuckled slightly before muzzling his Jaw against her cheek.

"Let her Go!" I shouted stepping forward.

"oh? And Just will you do to make me?" He asked, Amusement lining his every word.

Hellboy Stepped forward, pulling out the Samaritan "How 'bout I blow yer Fucking head off?"

The Man I could only Assume was Vulcan, threw his head back in laughter, before he held up his Right hand. A Sickly Green light surrounded it and when the Light Vanished, in place of his hand, it looked like the Barrel of a Gun. He held it out in front of him, pointing at Red. "It seems I have one of my own" He said with a Smirk.

Hellboy Growled and took a Step forward, When Vulcan changed his plan of Action. He Moved his Gun for a Hand and Placed the Barrel at Harpers Temple.

"Any Closer and I'll blow her Brains out" He Threatened at the Same time squeezing Harpers Neck even tighter, Tears Spilling Down her Face as she opened her mouth in a Silent Scream.

All of us Froze in Place, watching to see what he would do next. Vulcan cackled and then Smirked evilly.

"I just want a Son from Harper. Is that too much to ask?" he said with a false Innocents in his voice. When no one answered he lowered his head and bit down on the Top of her Ear, causing Harper to Scream Silently once more.

"Maybe, I should just Rape her here and now hmm?" He asked, eyes Glinting with lust. He let go of his Grip on her Neck, only to wrap his arm around her waist and Pinning her Arms to her Sides, before she could hit the Ground. She shifted her so she was awkwardly sitting on his lap. His hand lowered and began to undo the Button of Harpers Pants. The Girl let loose a croaky Sob as she Cried, tears falling down her face and landing on her thighs. Vulcan undid her Pants and began to pull them off her. He Slipped his Left hand between her Legs and she Cried out, squeezing her Thighs shut.

"uh uh uh" He said pressing the Gun harder into her Temple. "None of that now" he said like he where Speaking to a Child.

Harper Cried and Sobbed as Vulcan shifted his hand and began to undo his own Pants. A Large Tent was visible on the Front of his Pants before he Shifted Harper back onto his lap. Before he could Rape her for the Second Time, Harper spoke something Aloud.

"Io sono il Drago Maestro.

Drago di ghiaccio, Ascolta la mia chiamata

Io vi comando di proteggere dal male di me!"

The Dragon Tattoo on her Left Arm, the One of the Ice Dragon, began to move across her Skin, shifting and Cracking, the Sound of Breaking Ace Filled the Silent Hall before the Dragon Ripped off her arm and Turned to face Vulcan.

"You Will never Touch me again!" Harper Yelled Firmly in a Booming Voice before the Dragon grew Larger and Larger, then Ate Vulcan, all in one Bite before he even had the Chance to Scream.

Harpers Legs Gave out and she fell to her Knees as the Dragon Flew back onto her arm, once again becoming a harmless Tattoo.

I was the First one to Rush to her Side, catching her Shoulders before she fell to the Floor completely.

"Harper?" I asked quietly.

Her beautiful Green eyes Blinked open to look at me, pain and Fatigue Clouding over them.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, running a hand down the Side of her tear Stained face. She nodded softly, raising a Hand and placing it over my own.

"Sleepy…" She replied with a soft Smile. "And Happy."

"Happy?"

"'Cuz I get to go on that date with you Tomorrow night" She Smiled up at me and I had to laugh.

"Of course" I replied.

"I wouldn't Miss it for the World" She mumbled before kissing me Gently, then Passing out. It would Seem that Calling upon her Dragons was Very Tiring on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Years Later- Third Person POV

Both Abe and Harper where As happy as Could be. They had gotten married Last month, it was a Small reception, held in the Library, with Hellboy as the Best Man and Jessie as both the Flower Girl and the Maid of Honour.

When Jessie had learned to Speak, She started Calling Abe 'Daddy.' Something that she still does to this day.

The Two couldn't be happier, until today. Harper was Dancing about the Library, singing along with her bright Green Ipod that was plugged into Abe's Sound Speaker System. Abe Smiled as he watched her from his Place on the Couch.

Jus then, Harper stumbled on the Stairs and began to fall. Abe was up and Out of his Seat in a Heart beat, catching her gently as he Wrapped his arms around her Waist. That's when he felt a Second heart Beat in harpers body.

"Oh my God. Harper"

"What?" She asked looking him in the Face

"You're Pregnant!"

The Two of them Smiled And Kissed and began to waltz about the Study in Joy, already Discussing names.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA!!!

Not as Long As Heart bond, But Hey! 16 Pages on Word Doc, Size Ten Font. I think I did Good!


End file.
